


A Recepcionista

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Bom dia” Mya disse para a recepcionista.“Na verdade já é boa tarde” Sansa respondeu.





	A Recepcionista

“Bom dia” Mya disse para a recepcionista.

“Na verdade já é boa tarde” Sansa respondeu.

“Eu sei, o chefe falou alguma coisa sobre o meu atraso ?”

“Não se preocupe eu e Randa cobrimos por você, nós dissemos que você estava no dentista”

“Obrigada”

“De nada...hum...então porque você estava atrasada ?”

“Eu apenas dormi demais”

“Sozinha ?”

“Sim é claro”

“Não é tão claro assim, ontem você mencionou que você iria a um encontro, eu achei que talvez você tivesse tido uma noite mágica e estivesse com ele até agora”

“Não, nada de noites mágicas para mim, Shadrich é um idiota e definitivamente não vai haver um segundo encontro, mas eu já sabia disso desde antes do encontro começar”

“Então porque você aceitou sair com ele ?”

“Sei lá. Solidão básica eu suponho, também eu sempre achei ruivos meio fofos”

“Eu suponho que sim, meu irmão mais velho era ruivo e sempre tinha um monte de garotas que gostavam dele...e eu sou ruiva também, meu cabelo está castanho agora, mas é só tinta sabe”

“Eu não sabia disso”

“Eu geralmente retoco assim que as raízes começam a aparecer, mas eu estava pensando em talvez voltar pra cor original um dia desses”

“Eu acho que ficaria bom...hum...eu vou falar pro chefe que eu já cheguei do dentista, de novo obrigada por cobrir pra mim”

“De nada”

Quando Mya estava suficientemente longe Myranda que tinha ouvido a conversa toda da sua mesa foi até o balcão da recepção e disse :

“Wow Stark,  _Mya você gosta de ruivos tecnicamente eu sou uma ruiva também_ , tão sútil”

“Eu não sei do que você está falando Randa” Sansa disse voltando seus olhos para a tela do computador com as bochechas coradas.


End file.
